falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
奥尔尼下水道
|cell name =OldOlney01 |refid = |terminal =Automated maintenence }} The Old Olney Sewer is the Sewer belonging to the town of Old Olney. The Old Olney Sewer is the only location where you can discover the rare Prototype Medic Power Armor. Location The entrance to the Old Olney Sewer can be quite difficult to stumble upon. The round sewer manhole entrance is located between two ruined buildings in the South-West corner of town. There is also a "trap-door" grate in the North-East corner of Old Olney, two blocks north of the fire station. Once falling inside this small pit, the only exit out is a door leading to the Old Olney Sewers. (NOTE: If you have fallen into the "trap", remember that you are still outside and can fast-travel to free yourself considering there are no deathclaws or other hostiles nearby.) Monsters *The Old Olney Sewers are infested entirely with Deathclaws. Be very well prepared before proceeding. *If you go on the most direct path to get to the Prototype Medic Power Armor you will come across about 3-4 Deathclaws but if you go exploring the whole sewers area you will run into about 6-7. Notable Loot in Olney Sewers * Nuka Cola Quantum, along with a Missile Launcher and Fat Man in a room just east of the southern entrance (A'). Also has a chance to contain two Stealth Boys in two of the safes. * In the next room over, to the southwest, there is a Scoped .44 Magnum (in very good condition), and a Bottlecap Mine on a Workbench. * A dead Brotherhood of Steel Initiate, among other corpses, with the Prototype Medic Power Armor and Medic Power Armor Manual in a partly collapsed tunnel ('B). The image below shows the area surrounding these three corpses. In this case, the corpse has already been looted. (Note: If you leave without the Prototype Medic Power Armor, the armor may disappear. Alternately, sometimes neither the Brotherhood body nor the Raiders will appear. The initiate can sometimes appear above ground lying dead on a side street.) * In the end of the southern caverns, a Duck and Cover! under/next to a skeleton who appears to have been digging his way out with a spoon. (C'). The image below shows the area surrounding the Duck and Cover book. * A Mini Nuke in a ''Very Hard locked closet ('''D), along with various other miscellaneous items. Points of Interest * In a room to the north, not far from the "trap-door" entrance, is a terminal that activates a Protectron for a "Maintenance Routine". The Protectron will detect a "critter of unusual size" and run an "extermination program". There is also a Utility Worker ID next to a skeleton, which will keep the robot from attacking you. The usefulness of the Protectron leaves something to be desired, however... *'The Three Safes' - In the second to last room in the sewers; if you take notice of the clock on the wall you will notice there are three safes around it. Each safe has an Average lock pick level. The safes usually don't have any notable rarities in them and can be overlooked, however it is possible for them to contain Stealth Boys. Behind the scenes The "critter of unusual size" line could be a reference to the book and movie The Princess Bride, wherein R.O.U.S. (Rodents of Unusual Size) are prominently featured. Notes Judging by the corpses, beds and number of safes in the sewer, the Brotherhood Initiate may have been trapped underground with other Wastelanders. Forcing them to have to try and dig their way out or wait for help. The deathclaws may have got the better of them. The deathclaws on the surface also appeared to be digging down to water pipes, possibly hearing the sounds of the trapped Wastelanders echoing through them. The wooden spoon on the tunnel skeleton was probably the only tool left to dig with. Gallery Old Olney Sewer entrance.jpg|Trapdoor and sewer entrance Old_Olney - Power_Armor_Location.jpg|Prototype medic power armor location Fo3_Utility_worker_ID.jpg|Utility worker ID Old_Olney - Three_Safes.jpg|The three safes Old Olney - Duck and Cover.jpg|Location of Duck and Cover! Old Olney Sewer.jpg|You'll be welcomed with open arms! de:Abwasserkanäle von Olney en:Olney sewers ru:Коллекторы Олни uk:Колектори Олні Category:Old Olney buildings Category:Old Olney Category:Fallout 3 places